mta_dystopiafandomcom-20200216-history
Skills
There are four main skills: military, medical, technical and survival. Each of them is broken down into three basic levels. You can choose one skill to master, giving you access to a subsequent 4th “hero level”, which comes with additional unique perks. Skill progression Skills rise with use or training. For instance, repairing a car/unlocking a door will give you one tech skill point. Successfully shooting someone will give you one military skill point, healing will add to medical, etc. Wasted penalty Every time you get wasted, you loose one level from every skill, making death more damaging than just loosing your gear. After 5 deaths, each time you respawn you have 10 hp less than the last time, to simulate that your body becomes ‘weary’. After 10 deaths, your character resets and you start it all from the beginning. Military (MIL) LVL 1: Move while in aiming stance; better lock-on range and accuracy -'' gradually more effective with subsequent MIL levels'' LVL 2: Dual wielding some weapons ''- pistols, Uzis and Tec9; you still have to find two weapons of the same kind to use this'' LVL 3: '''You can now use '''heavy weapons and explosives LVL 4: One additional weapon slot ''- this means primary + secondary + special + bonus slot; you can equip either primary or secondary weapons in the additional slot'' Medical (MED) LVL 1: Heal other players'' - requires a medikit; gradually more effective with subsequent Med levels'' LVL 2: Bandage other players; Administer adrenaline shot to crippled players'' ''- requires bandages/adrenaline LVL 3: Mend broken bones; Remove sickness and pain effects ''- requires a medikit, but doesn’t consume it'' LVL 4: Remove RFID chip; Revive other players'' - requires both adrenaline shot and medikit; you can revive dead player bodies, with a limit of 60 seconds after death. Certain death causes render player non-revivable (zombie attack, burning, drowning, head shot, hunger etc.).'' Technical (TECH) LVL 1: Open higher level doors and containers ''- requires a toolbox; gradually more effective with subsequent Tech levels'' LVL 2: Craft items: spike strips, molotovs, bombs, traps etc. ''- requires necessary components'' LVL 3: 50% faster vehicle repair ; Upgrade vehicles'' - requires a toolbox and vehicle parts'' LVL 4: Repair blown-up vehicles ''- requires a toolbox and vehicle parts; blown-up vehicles respawn at their original spawn point after a 3 hours interval - if you can find one and repair it before that, it’s yours to take; this is a way to put your hands on other factions specific vehicles.'' Survival (SURV) LVL 1: Less hunger/thirst; less likely to get sick from raw meat, dirty water etc. ''- gradually more effective with subsequent SURV levels'' LVL 2: Better camp fires (last longer, no smoke); more raw meat from hunted animals ; better prices at NPC shops LVL 3: Larger dug-out hideouts; less falling damage; can disarm traps LVL 4: ‘Camouflage’ ability ''- lowers alpha value, but you can’t move without breaking camouflage; combined with the Ghillie Suit it should be very effective in the bushes.''